SwimBikeRun
by ichibanseiken
Summary: CONTENT REMOVED Renji and Byakuya are brought together by their training for a triathlon; as their friendship grows, so do Byakuya's difficulties with his family and so does Renji's growth and confidence. Slow-burn, now rated M. Beta by Tylashke! AU, Bya/Ren, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	22. Chapter 22

Swim-Bike-Run 21

Renji listened to the door swing shut as he cleared breakfast away. It was early by his standards; Byakuya's work crew had to be at their client's site by seven, which meant that Byakuya left home shortly after six. He yawned, putting his milk away and rinsing the plates before placing them in the dishwasher; he might have been tired, but both his body and mind had adapted to the routine over the last two weeks. Renji's thoughts drifted to their heated conversation ten days ago. It still stung him; he felt embarrassed for having been such an idiot.

"_Kenpachi called. What is this about you selling your racing bike to Ikkaku?"_

_Renji's fork halted halfway to his mouth. "He…he knows?"_

"_Ikkaku is one of his PARTNERS. Spending four grand on a used bike was a big-enough financial decision for Ikkaku to run it past both Kenny and Yumichika." Silent, grey eyes gazed at him with unyielding expectation. Renji broke the silence first._

"_Remember that health insurance bill you got in the mail two days ago? That's as much as you make in two weeks! Of course I'd do everything I can to help! Plus…we need wetsuits…" A prickly chill made its way up his spine at the memory of the river. Its grey, swollen current still haunted his dreams._

"_We can afford wetsuits. We can buy used ones. I did some online research last weekend and made some calls. There is no need to sell your bike."_

_Renji stirred. "But suppose you crash your bike. Suppose you get hit by a car. And that landscaping job doesn't come with benefits – and it's physical. You can get hurt."_

"_I know." Byakuya's calm voice signified acceptance. "Life is not without risks, Renji. I shall not permit you to sacrifice your dreams, however, just because I failed to hold my ground against my family."_

Zabimaru still sat in the equipment room next to Byakuya's sakura-bedecked ride. Their shoes were there, right next all those tools Renji had put to such good use out on the roof. The deck was almost finished; he worked on it just about every evening. Byakuya picked up the slack in the dinner-preparation department, while Renji fell into the routine of making breakfasts and packing their lunches. Speaking of which…

Russet eyes fell on a brown paper bag. His partner had forgotten his lunch again. No matter; he would call and find out where his crew would be working that day and bike over; they could eat lunch together.

**XDXDXD**

The first day, they eyed him with open curiosity: a celebrity ex-CEO with a shovel in his hands. The second day, he showed up wearing old jeans, construction boots, the green tee with yellow lettering that Shinji Hirako made them all wear, and a pair of leather work gloves.

"His fine hands would be trashed without them," Kensei had commented on the gloves, and he was right. Byakuya was well aware that years of office work had left him a bit soft for a job such as this one. Triathlon training was now his salvation, for at least he had physical endurance.

Reporters and photographers found out about him by the end of the week. By then, his boots and gloves were soiled, his work jeans stained beyond redemption, and there was a smudge on his left cheekbone.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Byakuya turned to his cousin and her colleague, the tall man with a serious camera.

"Just a human-interest story, cousin," she smiled. "You think you could talk to me during lunch break?"

Byakuya was sorely tempted to shoo the younger woman away – except it had been Tori and Chris who had approached Ukitake, trying to find him. Besides, Renji had found out a lot by just 'talking to people'.

"Very well," he allowed. "As long as it does not interfere with my work."

"You always say that, Bya. No matter what kind of work you do." Tori smiled, not surprised whatsoever.

The very same day when Byakuya was photographed spreading mulch around a newly-planted tree, Kenpachi called him to inform him that Renji was trying to sell his racing bike barely two months before the triathlon, and that he had heard from Ukitake about Byakuya's intention to sell his sword. The conversation had been brief, shoving Byakuya off-center and leaving him that way for the rest of the day.

"_Yer an idiot, princess. You're trying to sell the only family antique you deemed worthy of actually bringing with you 'cause you can't stand the fact that you have to trust Renji to make ends meet. And Renji, who's a young idiot and doesn't know how the system works, is trying to raise cash for your exorbitant health insurance."_

"_We lack liquid funds."_

"_The situation is temporary. Y'know, if you and Renji were a real couple, he could use health care coverage through work; he could get you insured for much less." _

_The offer hung in the air. Kenpachi was willing to help out in a very significant way._

"_What makes you think we are not a real couple, Kenny?" Byakuya's voice had a defensive edge to it._

"_Maybe 'cause you don't talk to him? Have you used the L-word yet?"_

_The younger man drew a sharp breath of air. "I need to go back to work, Kenpachi. Thank you for your generous offer; I shall discuss it with Renji."_

"_Yeah you shall. Remember, you break his heart, I break you."_

That was last Friday – a whole week ago – and Byakuya still failed to find the 'right time' to bring up the issue with Renji. Asking his lover for health coverage was not a step into a permanent relationship. It was more like jumping out of an airplane with a second-hand parachute. It could be a life-saver. It could also lead to an unpleasant landing.

Byakuya lifted the handles of the wheelbarrow, noting that it was a lot lighter than a few days ago. He pushed his legs against the ground, centered and balanced, making the load of concrete move up the driveway and to the newly-emerging patio. They didn't usually do concrete work, he was told, but this was a rush job and Hirako's buddy in the concrete business had agreed to help out on an emergency basis, only if Hirako provided extra man-power. Byakuya didn't mind. There was something freeing in doing physical labor. He didn't have to mind the cash flow, schedules, project benchmarks. He had no responsibility other than putting his able body to good use all day long.

Now his well-used body reminded him of the upcoming lunchtime. Had Byakuya been a lesser man, he would have cursed at the memory of his lunch still on the kitchen table. No matter – there was always extra water at the site. It was getting hot and muggy anyhow; it was easier not to feel hunger with the sun out.

**XDXDXD**

The next street should be it – a right turn, through one stop sign, then look for the trucks. Renji leaned his bike into the turn and downshifted up the small hill, maintaining cadence. A few more houses…there. He coasted down the road and hit the brakes, clipping out of his pedals when he was ready to stop. He emerged from behind a concrete truck. Its barrel was spinning fast, a sure sign that it was empty. The powerful diesel engine roared to life as the driver pulled out, clearing the view for Renji's curious eyes.

Several men pushed hand-trucks up a small hill; it must have been the last load of concrete. A strong-looking man raked the concrete into a smooth surface; he saw green shirts with gold logos, and jeans, and filthy boots. With some relief, his eyes latched onto a familiar figure. Raven hair pulled into a ponytail, gloves still on, Byakuya aimed the hose into the wheelbarrow, rinsing the concrete out. An edge of the spray caught a wide man with a white buzz cut.

"Hey watch where you're sprayin'!"

"My apologies. Please take care where you are walking next time."

"My apologies, my butt, newbie!" Heads turned as the other man grabbed the hose and turned it against Byakuya, soaking him to the bone.

Without a word, Byakuya reclaimed the control of the hose, aiming it at the other man.

"Eat this, Kensei!"

"Fuck, Princess, now I'm wet too!"

"Hey, hey guys! Stop this right away." A willowy woman in glasses emerged from behind her clipboard, phone in hand. "Cut it out. It's lunch anyway."

"Yeeeees, Lisa," Kensei and Byakuya replied in unison. Renji grinned. There was some healthy testosterone going on, sure, and teasing – but his partner was holding his own.

He watched as Byakuya examined his soaked shirt. He finished rinsing his tools. Then he peeled the green t-shirt off his torso and wrung the excess water out of it. He stood there in the sun, wearing just his jeans, his boots no longer new and pristine. Renji could have sworn there was a smudge on his nose. His wet torso glistened in the sun and Renji realized that in only two weeks on the job, his lover's toned body seemed to have gained in both bulk and definition.

Renji grinned, giving a wolf whistle. Byakuya must have been the only person around who ignored it. The crew of men and women was heading for their vehicles. They eyed him up and down.

"You must be that Renji guy we've read about," the woman in glasses called out, waving her clipboard. Only then Byakuya lifted his head, surprised to see Renji on his bike, with a backpack.

He nodded and headed toward him, striding through the sun-drenched space with his customary grace. Renji soaked in the sight with his eyes; Byakuya was beautiful. It was too easy to get used to him, to take his exceptional qualities for granted. Every so often, though, Renji saw him with fresh eyes again and his manhood stirred as his pulse increased.

Far to the left, a camera clicked, unheard and unseen.

Then Byakuya stood next to Renji, a bit shorter than his already taller partner who was perched in the high seat of his bike. He removed a soiled work glove, before placing his hand onto the broad shoulder and reached up for a chaste kiss.

"What a pleasant surprise!" His lips quirked into a smile that warmed his face all the way to the stormy gray eyes.

"Yeah," Renji smiled back, leaning his forehead against the sweaty, smudged one of his lover. "You forgot your lunch."

"You came here to tell me that?"

"I brought our lunches so we could spend some time together. There's a park three blocks away. Here, hop up, I'll give you a ride!"

Byakuya eyed the curved handlebars with uneasy speculation. "I have seen a trick rider do something like that in a movie, long time ago."

"It's easy. You can lean against my chest if you want." Renji's tone indicated that having Byakuya's topless and sweaty body lean against him would just be fabulous.

"Very well," Byakuya sighed. "I am not thrilled, but…I shall put my fate in your hands, Renji."

He let the redhead tell him where to stand and how, holding the bike steady until Byakuya seated himself on Renji's handlebars, his feet barely touching the center of the wheel.  
>"Don't kick the quick-release open," Renji reminded him, placing his hands on the top of his own.<p>

"Can you reach the brakes?" Byakuya inquired.

"Yeah, but I can't shift. It's flat though. Ready?"

At Byakuya's assent, Renji pushed the pedals, gaining speed and balance. He had to lean forward to reach the brakes on the front of the curved handlebars anyway; his shoulder braced against Byakuya's back. It felt…nice. All kinds of emotions welled up in his chest at the thought that now, Byakuya's well-being was solely in his hands.

"You okay, my love?"

Byakuya gripped Renji's arms a little harder, not moving a muscle. This was crazy. Utterly insane. He even doubted the brakes would hold both of them – yet, somehow, they survived. Renji coasted down the street to the park and stopped, not wanting to risk the gravel path.

"Under the tree?" he asked Byakuya, once the slighter man jumped off.

"Yes…"

Soon they sat on the grass in the shade, their shoes and socks removed. Renji stripped off his 11th Hour Security polo shirt and breathed in relief. "It's gotten hot."

"Yes, especially when you work outside," Byakuya nodded. "Thank you for bringing lunch."

"That's no big deal," Renji shrugged. "Any excuse is good enough to see you. Although, I have to say," Renji ran his eyes over the pale, muscled body with a gaze full of simmering appreciation, "you look absolutely ravishing with all those dirt smudges on you."

"I do not…have dirt smudges."

"Yeah, here…" Renji took his hand and kissed the sinewy forearm. "Mmm…gardening soil. Very sexy." A large, warm hand reached up to the sun-pinked face, the thumb wiping the nose. "And here. And just about everywhere." First, Renji gave their surroundings a cursory glance. He didn't see anyone; everyone was inside, or at work, or at school. Only a few cars stood parked across the street, far away. He knelt and pulled Byakuya closer, claiming his lips with his own.

Byakuya didn't expect to be kissed – they were outside, in a public park – but they were alone. Well…they seemed to have been alone. Once or twice every day, a photographer showed up from this or that newspaper but so far, it had not resulted in anything in print, so he tuned the pesky people out. His cousin Tori got her exclusive interview and his life story, her photographer took pictures, and she said she'd let him know when it would hit the stands…

_I do not give a flying fuck, _he reminded himself. Right now, he wanted to kiss Renji. He nipped at the redhead's lower lip, and pulled, eliciting an unexpected moan. His tongue eased its way between Renji's parted lips; he shuddered at the sensation and knelt for a better reach, feeling large hands slip under the waistband of his jeans and pull him in.

"Renji…" He hissed, barely able to breathe. "Not here. Too open."

"Yeah." Renji sighed. "We could move…"

"We could wait for home…" They ground against one another. Renji pulled on his arm, easing him into the tickly grass. He raised himself up on his elbow, leaning down for a kiss.

Byakuya turned his head, catching the kiss on his cheeks.

"Renji, we need to talk about something. It is rather awkward and I hate to impose…"

Which was how they ended up sitting across from one another, eating turkey sandwiches and apples and drinking water while trying to negotiate the next step into their relationship.

"We are partners," Byakuya confirmed.

"And we are lovers." Renji pushed.

"We are."

"And I will be thrilled to apply for health insurance for you, since we live in a domestic partnership. You know why?"

"Why?" Byakuya asked, feeling gullible.

"Because I love you."

And there it was again. Those words. The L-word, the one Byakuya did not want to say, because he had come to believe that saying it would ruin everything. Bad things could happen to Renji. He could die, like Hisana did. He could get very hurt and leave, like Kenpachi had. Perhaps his relationship with Rukia was going so well because he had kept his distance and never told her how very much he loved her. Yet here was Renji, sitting very still, trying to hide a hurt look in his eyes. Renji wanted to hear it. And Renji could not…it was too dangerous…

"Renji…you mean the world to me," Byakuya said, trying hard to say what he felt in a more obscure and roundabout way. "I lack the words to express what it feels like to lie in your arms."

Their gazes met; Renji had a guarded, startled look in his eyes. He was listening to Byakuya with his whole being.

"If you disappeared from my life, I would be devastated. I would miss your laughter, and your knowing looks, and your roaming hands. I would miss the care you take with me, and the way you never give up – not on yourself, not on anything." Byakuya leaned closer in. "Not even on me, even though I don't deserve you. I am obstinate and cold and…scared…and have lost my standing in the world, but I don't remember ever having been happier than in these last few weeks. Even with all the trouble with my family. You are – you are my world, Renji. I…"

Byakuya paused. He almost said it. He wanted to say it, but he didn't dare. Terrible things would befall him.

Renji sat, listening to Byakuya's words. It was all there, except that one word. For whatever reason, though, that one word was not forthcoming.

"Are you really even happier with me than you were with Hisana?" He asked, incredulous.

Byakuya nodded, pushing a strand of sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"And you loved Hisana?" Renji queried, getting at the answer he wanted in a more roundabout way.

Byakuya nodded again.

"So…you love me?" Renji asked, point-blank.

Glistening, platinum eyes met his. Renji was shocked at the nervous anxiety in that gaze – he had never seen his lover look this unsettled. World War III was going on behind those eyes. Finally, Byakuya leaned in, draping his arms around Renji's shoulders and burying his face into his neck.

"I would be happy to die in your stead. I am prepared to sacrifice anything to guarantee your happiness. Renji…I never want to leave your side."

Stunned by his lover's unusual eloquence, Renji kissed the pale shoulder. He noticed the arms getting pink from the sun and reminded himself to find a sunscreen that would actually stay on Byakuya's pale skin. "I love you too," he murmured into the black hair, resolving never to push the other man like this again.

Three days passed before they noticed the odd looks from the neighbors they usually met only in the elevator. Another day went by. Renji just came out of the personnel office, where he had applied for family health coverage, when he heard a rousing round of cheers.

"Looking good, Abarai!" Ikkaku jeered from across the office, before Renji disappeared into his cubicle.

"What?" He asked, confused at the knowing looks he was getting from every single coworker at 11th Hour Security.

"Looks like you finally got lucky," Yumichika smiled, lifting his eyes from a pile of client files.

"I get lucky all the time. What do you mean?"

"Neliel has them," Yumichika said, suppressing an evil grin and returning to his work. Renji walked back to the front office.

"Nel? What's going on?"  
>She fixed him with her luminous gaze and smiled, making the birthmark on her nose crinkle. "Bless you, Renji. Your oblivious nature helped me win the office betting pool again!"<p>

"About what?" Renji hissed.

"This." She straightened a pile of magazines, newspapers, and tabloids and handed them across the desk. "And that's not all. When was the last time you were on Facebook?"

Renji rubbed his neck with his hand, thinking. "I dunno. I don't have time for Facebook and stuff like that."

"Well, I'd go look, if I were you."

**XDXDXD**

He stretched his shoulders and straightened his posture, working hard to reflect the poise he didn't feel. Work was hard and sweaty in the humid heat and Byakuya thought that Kensei was being a particular prick for no reason whatsoever. In fact, most of his coworkers acted funny around him. Their conversation stilled when he came by, their sidelong looks were as full of curiosity as when he first joined their team. He had thought they had gotten used to him over the last two weeks. Perhaps the heat was getting to them, too.

"I'm home!" He called out and took off his shoes. He stripped his dirty jeans and his socks and tiptoed into the bathroom to rinse off the sweat of the day, surprised not to hear the noise of carpentry from the roof. He emerged clean and refreshed, wearing his black running shorts.

"Renji?"

"Oh, hey! I'm back here!" Renji sounded out from the office. Byakuya found him behind a large computer screen. There was a pile of colorful publications by his side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious, easing his way behind Renji and running his fingers through his lover's crimson hair. It reached a full inch past his shoulders now, rich and gorgeous as he plunged his fingers into it and drew gentle circles on Renji's scalp.

"Ahhh…you'll make me fall asleep doing that," the redhead groaned. "Not that I'm complaining…it's probably more constructive than wading through these tabloids."

The fingers stopped. "What is it now?"

"Ah…didn't you say that your cousin is a journalist?"

"Yes. Tori is, in fact, a journalist and I gave her an exclusive interview."

Renji grinned. "Pull up a chair. This is good shit. You're gonna love this."

They ended up ordering out that night; take-out Chinese mixed well with their last bottle of sparkling cider. The last bottle was fit for their celebration. They were the toast of town. Suddenly, everyone followed their every move, and their privacy was being invaded by news spies, armed with telescopic lenses.

Here, a picture of Byakuya on the handlebars of Renji's bike, bare-chested and obviously terrified as his mischievous partner pedaled him around a quiet neighborhood. There were pictures of Byakuya at work: dressed in jeans and boots and a green and gold t-shirt, he was not only hard at work, but apparently quite good at it. His coworkers had decent things to say about him, despite his standoffish attitude. And, to top it off: an intimate portrayal of Byakuya and Renji having a picnic lunch, barefoot and shirtless, followed by a picture of Byakuya's face buried into Renji's neck.

Byakuya felt his cheeks flush. "This means somebody was taking pictures all along."

"I know," Renji said. "There are some other pictures floating around the Internet. They are…not fit to print, I guess."

Byakuya sipped his cider, composed and calm. "I refuse to be riled by all this."

"Of course you do." Renji deadpanned.

"This shall soon pass. There is no real harm in it…not anymore, I suppose. We are in a relationship, and I treat you the way I'd treat my wife." He paused, taking in Renji's startled look. "Or husband, I guess. I apologize…it's just, I have no experience with being married to husbands. I have had a wife, though."

Renji was still swallowing dry, incapable of a rational response.

"I only meant…"

"Never mind. Just…stop. Please stop. This is new to me too, you know. I treat you the same I'd treat a serious, long-term girlfriend." Renji cracked up at Byakuya's startled expression.

"See? Now the shoe's on the other foot!"

Byakuya's mouth curved upward and his steely eyes began to melt as he gasped for air several times, which was the closest he had come to laughter since Hisana had died.

"True. But, do not neglect to mention the obvious benefits of this _exposè_. I have never thought the company would get this swamped with petitions and hate mail. And that Facebook group, what was it?"

"'Boycott 6th Element'."  
>"That. I have never realized people would care so much about the fate of one individual."<p>

Renji drank the rest of his cider and pushed the glass away. "They don't. You have become a symbol to them. You're the guy who used to be in the privileged 1%, and you joined the 99%. Except, unlike a lot of people, you did it voluntarily. You did it for me."

_You did it for love._

Renji had almost said those words, but stilled his tongue just in time. No need to prod a sore spot. It was just a word.

"I did," Byakuya exhaled, sprawling on the sofa and leaning his head in Renji's lap. "I only wish they had not called it 'The Melting of the Ice Cream King.'"

_**A/N: I survived my triathlon last weekend, and actually did better than in my first one 3 years ago. That is probably because I took a sharpie and drew Renji's arm tattoos onto the silver panels of my wetsuit arms :-) My thanks go to Brego Whitecloud, who also had a good race, for wonderful hospitality and training support! **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter removed by author to ensure copyright protection.


	25. Chapter 25

I have been receiving a curious number of notes from my readers. It seems that most of them will read and enjoy and never review, so their names are new to me. Some of them only started writing to me to complain about chapter removals. Well, screw that – and nasty words have been dropped in the process. I'll just write my own stuff and submit it for publication elsewhere. It's sad though, because there used to be this lovely sense of community that surrounded the act of both writing and publishing, and the subsequent feedback.

What I don't understand is why there are people out there who suddenly contact me, saying, "I read this story five times a day and cannot live without it!" Don't they have a life?

I am not all that thrilled about some people's desire to argue whether fan fiction can be protected by copyright. Well...the characters are someone else's, but the AU and the plot are mine. If I use the same AU and the same plot with different characters, it becomes an original work of my very own. Besides, my last fic is being written as a full original and I have been changing to fanfic only to share it, because I felt like being nice. I no longer feel like being nice.

I don't feel like writing. At all. At least not today. My bottom lip is stuck out and my nose is scrunched up and my eyebrows are drawn into a frown, and I don't feel like making any progress on any plot whatsoever. Hell, in my current mood I'd probably do something mean to my characters anyway. It's happened before, you know.

And even if I do end up writing something, I sure as hell don't feel like sharing it.

P.S. If you are one of my regular reviewers, and you know who you are, I am sorry and this is not addressed to you at all. You have been supportive and kind, and I have enjoyed your company a great deal.

I would like to thank my betas for their hard work and support. My stories are much improved by their efforts and their company is a source of comfort and pleasure.


End file.
